


Those Happy Days That Have Passed

by GrishoDimisho



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Acceptance, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Medical School, One Big Happy Family, One Shot Collection, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrishoDimisho/pseuds/GrishoDimisho
Summary: Set during Medical School.We follow James 'Jamie' Lanik as he deals with the death of his best friend after months of battling an infection.How does he deal with it?He starts with staying happy.But can he risk going through this again?
Relationships: Jimmy Lanik/Unnamed Character
Kudos: 3





	Those Happy Days That Have Passed

Always Smile, Jamie. 

"I'm sorry, his heart couldn't handle the stress anymore. There's...nothing more we can do"

The doctors face was void of emotion. He was a proffesional at this. 

"Oh." 

"I'll give you some time with him." 

The door closed, leaving him alone - saying his final farewells. 

\- - -

"Hey buddy! Where you want dropping? " 

The cabbies voice was happy and upbeat. Clearly, he was having a good day. 

"32 Brookeroad, please."

"Al'ght. You got it! So, you see someone in the hospital" 

It was a lighthearted question. Hospitals are where people go to get better. Sometimes. 

"Oh, a friend. A close friend."

"Ah, how they doin'? Good?" 

The cabbie still had that cheerful smile - just like his yesterday... He'd never see that smile again. The smile that could brighten even the dullest room. The smile that had been there at his worst of times. He'd never see that smile again. 

No. 

He wouldn't want him to be sad. He didn't like people being sad. He wouldn't want anyone to be sad. No matter the circumstances - he was all about happiness. Even in his last days of life. 

"Yea... He's... He's doing good."

"Ah! Thats good!" 

The cabbie's smile has grown bigger. 

"Yeah... He's leaving the hospital for the first time in 3 months."

He wasn't lying. He was just looking at brighter side. 

"Hey, that's great buddy! I'm happy for him!" 

I smiled and looked out the window of the car. 

"Yeah... I am too." 

I am happy. I really am. For his sake - I have to keep smiling. But - I don't want to go through this again. 

Nothing can replace him. 

No one can relplace him.


End file.
